Like Catching Lightning
by AmberStone12
Summary: Dancing is simple. It just takes one boy, one girl, and a whole lot of passion to make it special. The music is great, but what's best is the love that you have for your partner. Gil had learned a lot from this after asking Molly something on the school rooftop. SongFic MollyXGil HSM spoof


Gil waited and sighed. He checked his watch one more time before desperately gazing across the roof top garden of Bubble Tucky High school. The blue haired teen wondered if she was actually coming. He had only one thing to ask her, and it was very important.

All of a sudden, Gil heard clopping sounds coming from the concrete stairs leading to the roof. He turned to see his girlfriend climbing up the steps, with the sound of her high heels behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," Molly said as she reached the top and approached her boyfriend, "I had to help some of the freshmans with their lockers."

Gil was hardly listening to what Molly was even saying. He was so blinded by her beauty that he couldn't even think straight. Her flawless mocha skin shined perfectly in the sunlight. The glossy pink hair that she had was even more stunning. The long strands were curled just right and laid down her back, while her one bang swirled from one side of her head to the next. Molly's body was curved and well developed. A short sundress currently fit around it. The dress had frilly sleeves, made a V over her tempting chest, and ended right above her knees.

In other words, she looked like a goddes.

"Don't worry about it," Gil managed to utter while trying to take his eyes off of her, " I just wanted to know your opinion on this jacket. How do you think it looks on me?"

The olive skinned boy held out a black suit jacket that looked like it would go perfectly with the white tee he was wearing. Molly smiled and took the smooth black fabric from him.

"It looks perfect,"she said after putting the jacket onto Gil.

"It's great that you like it, because you'll need to know what I wear when we go," Gil grinned.

"Go where?" Molly asked intently.

Gil reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out two long tickets. They were decorated beuatifully, each one saying Admit One to "The Last Waltz". Which was the theme of the Bubble Tucky Prom this year.

The pink haired girl gasped at the two tickets and gazed at the boy next to her.

"Really?" She asked again with admiration showing in her brown eyes.

Gil nodded with another wide grin on his face. He put the tickets back in his pocket, right after Molly told him she didn't have her purse to put hers in.

"Now all I have to do is learn how to waltz," the teenage boy sighed once more.

"I know how," Molly chirped,"When I was little, my abuelo would babysit me, and we'd waltz across my living room. It was so easy to learn. C'mon, I'll show you."

The girl grabbed Gil's hand and started dragging him to a clear space on the roof.

Music seemed to swirl around them as Molly stood tall and faced Gil with passion.

"Take my hand," She sang. The other teen wasn't hesitant to hold her hand and step closer,"Take a breath..Hold me close."

The couple were pleasantly close together. Gil placed a hand on Molly's hip, while she did the same to his shoulder. They both had one spare hand to grip at the side of themselves. Once their bodies started touching, heat started rising within them. Their noses were just brushing.

"And take one step."

Their feet seemed to glide over the harsh concrete. Gil's foot moved swiftly back as Molly's followed forward. Neither of them stepped on each others feet, or even stumbled. Gil was happy with his working progress when Molly suddenly sang again. Her voice moving like silk through his ears.

"Keep your eyes, locked on mine..

And let the music, be your guide."

Gil looked back at his girlfriend the same way she was looking back at him. Passion and lust filling each of their eyes as they connected. They finally started moving slowly, but picked up the pace. They waltzed in a rythmic way across the garden. Eyes locked, bodies close, and feet moving to a hidden melody.

Gil then started singing with her..

"Won't you promise me," he sang."

"Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget," Molly hummed.

"We'll keep dancing,"

"To keep dancing,"

"Wherever we go next," they sang this together.

Now they kept on waltzing around the rooftop, and Gil suddenly hoisted Molly up with every word they both sang the chorus.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone,like,you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do!"

Gil jumped on one of the higher gardens while his girlfriend followed.

"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better!"

Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close, "So can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance," The male asked back.

"Can I have this..dance?" They sang together again in perfect harmony. They hit each key as they sang this song from

from their hearts. As they continued, Gil took lead and began singing his heart out.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead.

And every turn will be safe with 't be afraid, afraid to fall.

You know I'll catch you threw it all."

Dark clouds started pooling into te sky, but the couple hadn't noticed. They kept dancing and singing with each other.

"Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide! 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop! Let it rain, let it pour! What we have is worth fighting for!

You know I believe, that we were meant to be..!"

They were so close to kissing, but a clap of thunder stopped them. The two looked up in shock, but just ignored it. They still ran rhythmically and danced with all their strength. As they did, it started to rain.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you! It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do!

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better!"

"So can I have this dance," Molly sang one last time.

"Can I have this dance," Gil repeated.

"Can I have this..dance?" this was the last note that the two sand as they slowly stopped dancing. The rain had been pouring non stop, and they were completely soaked. Their clothes were drenched, and their hair was limp and hanging around their faces. They gazed at one another once again, only Gil moved both of his hands firmly on her hips, and Molly still did the same with his shoulders. Just as their embrace earlier. Only with the rain continually pouring over them.

"So is that a yes?" the drenched male questioned.

"In a every language," the female sweetly purred with a smile. " Sí, oui, ja, yes."

With that, they leaned in for a passionate kiss. They didn't mind the rain, or the fact that they were dripping, all that mattered was their moment..their kiss.. and their special dance..

* * *

Song fics are frickin hard! Anyway R&R


End file.
